Prior art structures are known which utilize the sun's rays to act as a steam bath or sauna. Other structures are also known in which people can obtain a suntan in the winter.
However, none of these prior art structures are practical since they are heavy and formed from rigid material and are therefore not collapsible or portable. Moreover, many of these prior art structures do not efficiently utilize the rays of the sun, and are very expensive to manufacture.
Examples of such prior art structures and related structures are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 407,434 to Evans; 408,204 to Babbitt; 1,669,484 to Mowry; 1,772,219 to Kempton; 1,946,567 to Braunworth; 2,478,765 to Kim; 2,493,328 to Wandyak; 2,666,441 to Powers; 3,051,185 to Reynolds; 3,128,781 to Kirkham; 3,165,110 to Brooks; 3,271,786 to Joy; 3,453,786 to Rebarchek; 2,483,871 to Wilson; 3,812,616 to Koziol; 4,031,674 to Rand; and 4,161,180 to Tiger.